Don't Cry for Me Gaara
by screamintosilence
Summary: Yumi used to be Gaara's most trusted companion. After a two year separation- Yumi and Gaara meet again, but Gaara is different in more ways then one. Can she bring to life the boy she once loved? Or is Gaara doomed to live in the shadow of his demon?
1. Chapter 1 Blossoming Friendship

_Author's Note~_

_Hey so this is my very first fan fiction to be published, so the formatting might be weird, like the spacing and everything- so please bear with me x) _

_Also, to anyone who happens to be reading this, I beg for honest criticism I can take it _

_So thank you for giving my story a chance I hope you enjoy _

**Chapter One *** Blossoming Friendships. **

The desert sun glinted cruelly off of his steely sea-foam green eyes. The child's glare was so matured with hatred for the people around him, for the ground he walked upon, for the entire village itself and he radiated with such a blood thirsty aura that no one dared to come within strangling range. But behind that unforgiving stare- deeper and deeper past the One-Tailed beast that lurked in his subconscious, was a broken seven year old boy, crying out for the love that he was consistently being denied of.

Gaara of the desert was doomed to grow up a true monster- alone, with no one to live for but himself. Guided by the voice of a demon.

It had been an uncommonly long and painful day for Gaara. He twisted idly on his wooden swing. No children dared to come near his swing ever since he breathed upon it, even though it happened to be the only swing in the village. With bitter eyes he watched the other children run and play, completely comfortable with each other, their faces brimming with sunshine, while he loomed in the back round, a shadowy presence that they all struggled to ignore.

Their sunshine is what angered Gaara the most. While they were happy, laughing and smiling, he was sad and locked in his room of darkness. When they were embraced by loving, protective, arms- he was being shunned away no matter how hard he pleaded, and left to cry with no one to comfort him. If he couldn't feel the joy they felt- he didn't want anyone to feel it. It wasn't fair.

_It's not fair!_

"What not fair?"

Surprised, and more then a little scared, Gaara's head snapped up in the direction of the voice. In the first place, he hadn't realized that he'd been speaking aloud- much less expecting that anyone would hear him. Everyone in the village gave him a wide range, and if he tried to reach out to them, they shied away. His feelings didn't matter to them, and even if a soul had heard him mumbling to himself, they wouldn't have answered. He would've heard them scream. They loved to scream at the mere sight of him.

His gaze fell upon a small girl, no older then himself. She had tangled, messy blonde hair that flopped over her forehead and curled around her shoulders, and bold blue eyes that reflected the azure sky above. Her petite rose petal mouth was pulled into a tiny smile, and Gaara noticed that several of her teeth were missing- yet to grow back in.

"Who are you?" Gaara demanded, ignoring her first question. He had briefly considered ignoring her all together, but he got the gut feeling that she wasn't the sort of girl who could be so easily put off.

Her smile widened, and, increasing Gaara's shock, she sat at his feet and began talking a mile a minute.

"My name is Yumi. I'm actually quite unsure of my last name, because I'm an orphan. I don't mind being an orphan though, because I didn't know who my parent's were to begin with. I'm perfectly happy with my foster family. Or, my foster mom, anyways. She's the greatest! When the merchants come to trade we go and buy cloth and thread- but we don't actually make anything with them! We just like the pretty colors. What about you? What's your name?"

Gaara blinked several times, as if making sure that the girl wasn't an illusion, before replying. "My name is Gaara of the Desert."

"Gaara," Yumi hummed, "I like that name!"

His lips quirked, just a little twitch. Something close to a smile, and yet not quite.

"I have an idea Gaara of the Desert! How about you and me be friends?" Yumi asked, her brilliant blue eyes wide with earnestness.

"What about the other kids?" Gaara demanded before he could stop himself.

"They're frightened of me," Yumi said bluntly. A millisecond later her features contorted into an expression of worry. "You aren't scared of me to, are you Gaara of the Desert?"

The question was almost laughable- and Gaara was so taken aback that he simply stuttered, "N-no…"

Yumi sighed in relief. "I'm glad. So that means were friends, right Gaara?"

Gaara closely examined his bare feet- heart racing. _I cannot lie_, he should sadly, and took a deep breath.

"You should be afraid of me."

Yumi's brow furrowed. "How come?"

His words were whispered so quietly they were almost torn away by the other children's shouts and the faint whistle in the wind.

"Because I am a demon."

"That's okay," Yumi spoke without hesitation, and Gaara's breath caught in his throat.

"But why?" he choked.

"Because I'm one to."

Gaara's hope was shattered by the fist of rage and disappointment. He jumped to his feet screaming. "Don't make fun of me! Just go away and leave me alone! Never come back! I don't want to see you!"

Yumi's reaction was so unpredictable it left Gaara speechless. A moment before she had been a bright eyed, grinning, humorous child. But when she stood up to look Gaara in the eye, her eyes were darkened with anger. She shouted right back at him-

"You think I'm joking? Is it really that funny that I'm the exact same as you? Because I'm dead serious! Because- because I'm…just like you Gaara, in more way's then one…I'm-"

He saw tears beginning to well in her large eyes, just as suddenly drained of emotion and replaced with innocence.

"I'm all alone." She whimpered.

Acting on an instinct he didn't know he possessed, Gaara reached forward and pulled the sobbing girl close to his heart.

It was amazing, the effects that the two children had on each other's lives. Gaara kept Yumi's temper and random mood swings under control without either of them realizing it- and in return Yumi slowly shipped away at Gaara's brick wall of hate, bit by bit, every single day. The two were inseprable, they did everything together without question.

Through Gaara Yumi also got to know Kankuro and Temari- his older siblings.

Family was a sensitive point for Gaara, Yumi knew. Kankuro and Temari basically ignored their little brothers existence so that they to wouldn't become village rejects. However the tiny girls presence was so strong and her laughter so infectious, wherever she was (which was always with Gaara), Kankuro and Temari were drawn to them. At first the hostility that crackled between the three siblings was so strong it could be seen burning coils of smoke into the air.

But with patient tender loving care that Yumi directed towards Gaara, his two older siblings began to see him in a new light. As soon as they had accepted eachother, the four children became close friends.

However, it was still Yumi's and Gaara's bond that continuously puzzled the villagers.


	2. Chapter 2 Sudden Illness

_Okay so several things have been bugging me since I published the first chapter. Spelling mistakes for one~ When Gaara thinks "I cannot lie," it should say 'he thought' NOT 'he should'. EX: "I cannot lie, he thought sadly. I put, "I cannot lie, he __should__ sadly." Another one is- it should say "Yumi slowly chipped away at…" and it says "Yumi slowly shipped away at…" Yeah, that one really pissed me off :S Anyways if there are any more "sh" mistakes, or just other spelling mistakes that I missed, feel free to let me know! I also forgot the disclaimer in the last chapter so…_

_**Disclaimer : I do not own any of the original Naruto characters, nor the parts of the plot that I may borrow somewhere along the line…However Yumi, Chiba sensei, Rei and the unnamed Sixteen Ninja are my own creation xD**_

_Anyways! Onwards with Chapter Two! _

**Chapter Two ~ Sudden Illness**

The classroom was musty and the air was heavy with the heat generated by the blazing sun that pushed it's rays through the window, and the crowd of children squeezed into the same room.

Even though it was like this every day at the Academy, Gaara could sense that Yumi was extra restless this morning. When he felt her twitch for the tenth time beside him, he turned, concerned to face her. One glance had his stomach churning and his blood ran cold through his veins.

His friend was unnaturally pale, her eyes were tightly closed and her fingers clenched so tightly around the edge of the desk that the stretched skin on her knuckles was white. He could almost feel the illness seeping out of her.

As soon as Chiba sensei's back was turned Gaara leaned over and whispered. "Yumi what's wrong? What hurts?"

Yumi just bit down hard on her bottom lip and shook her head violently- eyes still closed.

Without hesitation Gaara's hand shot into the air. Chiba sensei was his favorite teacher, because she treated both himself and Yumi like the rest of the students, whereas the other teachers handled them with annoying caution and fear.

"Yes Gaara?" Chiba sensei arched a speculative eyebrow. She didn't like to be interrupted in the middle of a lecture, but something in Gaara's urgent expression was not to be pushed aside.

"Chiba sensei- Yumi isn't feeling well."

Gaara turned back to his best friend- and cried out in dismay. In the few seconds he had taken his eyes of f of her, her condition seemed to have gotten worse. There was a thick sheen of sweat glittering on her forehead and her breath was coming in short, hitching gasps.

The blood fell straight out of Chiba's face and she knew from the second it took her to evaluate Yumi condition what was happening to the young student. Her orders were sharp and firm. "Children line up infront of the window, now. You too Gaara," she barked at the redheaded boy who was gripping Yumi's clenched hand with his own, trying to sooth her sudden bout of illness.

"Gaara!" Chiba shouted, and physically forced him out of f his seat and against the wall. The students were murmering excitedly amongst themselves as they scurried into position, their feverish eyes fixed on Chiba sensei as she gathered Yumi into her arms and raced out of the classroom. Just before she disappeared down the hallway, Yumi's eyes flickered open.

The last sight she saw before she was caught by another astounding skull shattering wave of pain that only increased in it's intensity with each attack- was a pair of fixated sea foam green eyes.

"Gaara…"

"Kazekage!" Chiba sensei shouted, "Kazekage!"

She barely took notice of the ninja she pushed out of her way as the tiny child in her arms thrashed. Yumi's lips were glossed with sweat and blood.

"Chiba!" the Kazekage exclaimed when she shoved herself into the council room. His voice was that of reproach, "What on earth?"

"Kazekage," Chiba said sharply. There was no time for apologies. "Quick. It's happening! Now!- Look-"

The Kazekage's gaze fell upon the girl, as did every other council members and in spite of the desert head the room went numb cold with fear and unleashed panic.

"Rei! Gather sixteen ninja. Chiba- take the child to the canyons. You know the place. The sixteen will be there to assist you. Everyone else, take emergency positions!" the Kazekage bellowed just as a blood curdling scream lurched from Yumi's mouth, her kicking and squirming became more and more frantic as the pressure around her built. Chiba was doing all she could to keep the child locked securely in her arms.

"Hurry!" the Kazekage shouted at Chiba sensei's retreating back.


	3. Chapter 3 Tamer of the Ten Tails

_Hey so I haven't updated in a while due to lack of computer… but anyways here's the third chapter to Don't Cry for Me Gaara…Hope you enjoy x)_

**CHAPTER THREE : The Ten Tails Released. **

Chiba reached the isolated canyons in record time, but even so the sixteen ninja were waiting for her when she arrived.

Yumi was breathing heavily, her tiny features distorted by the pain that Chiba could sense in the back of her mind- the rumbling mass of black chalkra that swirled within the child she held in her arms.

"Set the child here," the first ninja said, and gestured to the space behind him.

Reluctant to be separated from her student, Chiba kissed Yumi's damp forehead and placed her gently in the sand. The watching ninja were shocked- they had all worked with Chiba for many years and almost never had they seen her show any signs of affection towards anyone. In the midst of their panic the sixteen concluded that by working at the Academy Chiba was wearing soft.

As soon as Yumi was released of Chiba's restraining arms her withering sent clouds of sand into the air, and the ninja dispersed. With narrowed eyes, all of them exactly 100 feet away from Yumi, they watched the scene unfold before them.

**YUMI'S POV**

I…I can't see…Is that Gaara? Is that Chiba sensei? The Kazekage? Wait…no. It-it can't be…

White hot agony shot down my spine and several whimpers escaped me as my back arched in the- the…sand?

Where was my classroom?

Where was Gaara?

_Why is this happening to me?_

I tried to pry my eyes open but yet again I was caught in the clawing torture. My cheeks were cold with running tears that I didn't know I was shedding.

Blinding light was suddenly looming before me and in the background I could hear a symphony of screams- one after the other. I tried to pull my gaze out of the light- it burned! Oh how it burned, frying my eyeballs to crisps and peeling the skin off my face-

More screams-!

More _pain—_

_The light…!_

Ah.

Cool bliss gently embraced my consciousness. I allowed myself to sink deeper and deeper into the wings that had suddenly lifted me up and pulled me away from the broken frame of my old body beneath me. It was strange, staring down at myself from this point of view. My face was bloody where I had scratched it. The blood drip dripped into the sand, followed by rapidly drying tears. But strangest of all were my eyes. They weren't _my_ eyes. Well they looked like my eyes…but there was something different…some…shadow…

_Come to me…_

The cold peace was broken and I was flung back into my body , forced to live and die again. And again and again until every bit of my soul had been torn away and the demon inside of me was once again free to roam the earth-

I…I couldn't let that happen…

_Gaara_.

"Stop!" I roared inwardly with as much power as I could muster. The oncoming presence halted, if only briefly.

_So you've recognized me, have you…Yumi…_

"You need to stop this," I begged the demon I couldn't yet see, "Please- don't hurt my friends."

_What friends do you…Lion Spirit…have? _The demon hissed, _No one likes you…they are frightened of you…You…Yumi…are alone…_

"I'm NOT!" I shouted. The black chalkra was gaining speed, ignoring my words. I didn't have time to think before I screamed, the chalkra taking shape before my eyes, ready to take its true form-

"_You're_ the one who's all alone," I screamed into the face of my death.

The demon paused again. _What are you speaking of child?_

"Is that why you killed so many?" I whispered, "Is that why you're so angry? Because you're alone?"

_How dare you speak to me like this-!_

"If you're such a monster then why are you frightened by the truth?" I tried once more to put my thoughts to words. I could feel the demon spirits objective beginning to waver.

_I am not afraid of anything or anyone. I may be sealed inside of you, runt, but you will soon be dead by my own claws._

"What- what if you weren't alone anymore?" Tear's started to well in my eyes and I felt them tumble down my cheeks. My heart was hammering in my chest and waves of naseau rolled and clung to my stomach.

_What could you possibly mean by that? I am a demon- destined to live the rest of my years alone. _

"Whether you like it or not," I sobbed, "We became a part of one another as soon as you were sealed inside of me. You can't kill me without killing a part of yourself b-but it…doesn't matter because as long as the seal remains unbroken, you will never be alone."

I could feel the Ten Tailed Lion begin to pull back, turning my words round and round in his head. Surprise and hope began to flicker to life inside of me-

All to soon the head of the great lion was pushed out of the black chalkra mass and I gasped as I met his great unblinking red eyed gaze.

Ever so slowly the lion head pulled up until I was staring straight into his wide mouth of pearly white fangs. I felt a cool sensation wash from the roots of my hair to the ends of my toes- and looked up in surprise to see the Ten Tailed Lion touching his onyx nose to my sweaty forehead. Warmth replaced my fear and without hesitation I wrapped my arms around his silky mane that tickled my nose and stroked the sides of my face.

_As long as we have each other…_ the Ten Tails whispered, _I will protect you Yumi. Together, we will never be alone._

"Never," I repeated the vow and meant it with every square inch of my heart.

With a tender thud I was handed back into my body, and as just as quickly I lost all consciousness and promptly fainted.

"Is- is it over?" Chiba whispered hoarsely, aching to check her students pulse. _Please let her be alive…please, don't let her be dead…_

"The black chalkra disintegrated," the ninja beside her whispered. "I think it's safe to approach her."

Before they could even step forward the wind began to pick up speed, tossing mounds of sand into the heat thickened air and in front of their very eyes- a lion with a russet golden mane that shimmered like liquid under the suns rays brimmed to existence. He crouched protectively over the child's frail body and with precise movement, ignoring the fear stiffened ninja surrounding him, he dragged his tounge over Yumi's cuts and bruises.

Almost as soon as he covered them in his saliva the gaping wounds and purple-green bruises began to heal themselves. Chiba watched with goggling eyes as Yumi skin closed over the wounds and replaced them with skin smooth as white marble.

Purring, the Ten Tailed Lion looked up and instead of the pulsatating crimson eyes they had all been warned off, his eyes were as gold as the sand beneath his large velvet paws. Chiba gasped.

"No-"

But the Lion had disappeared into the wind- leaving seventeen ninja standing stupefied around Yumi- Tamer of the Ten Tails.


	4. Chapter 4 Ninja of the Hidden Leaf

_Hey! So I haven't updated for a long (long) time but Chapter Four is finally up! I didn't prewrite this one…because I've been so caught up in the plot for my other fanfic Konoha High: New York Style/ If your ever bored, you know where my page is X)_

_So, so far Yumi has tamed the Ten Tails…but at the moment that's the least of her problems…Wait-wait-wait-! Did someone just say that she has a twin?_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. If I did Naruto and Hinata would be together, Sauske back in Konha, Karin would mysteriously disappear and Suigetsu would be busy slicing Kabuto's head off.**_

**CHAPTER FOUR~ Ninja of the Hidden Leaf. **

The cool night air caressed Yumi's flushed face as she was carried back through the Sand Village in Chiba's weary arms. The child had been completely out of it the entire journey back to the village, and showed no apparent signs of waking up. The sixteen ninja had departed at the gates, so Chiba was alone with her thoughts as she hurried down the trampled streets.

The silence of the night was penetrated when Chiba began to near Yumi's home. Heart wrenching wails pealed up into the unblinking moon, startling the jonin into a run. Ruckus could easily be heard up ahead, children sobbing, the stream of wails that sounded similar to a wild animal being tortured, the deep, resonating, voice of the Kazekage speaking words that became more audible as Chiba neared.

"Kazekage, sir!" she barked.

Her voice sliced neatly through the mess that had ensued outside of Yumi's one story home. Chiba recognized Yumi's foster mother, Satsuki, a wrangled mess at the feet of the Kazekage. Her fluffy blonde hair was matted with dirt and sand, tears streaked down the woman's abnormally pretty face and her mouth was stretched wide, about to shriek in maternal sadness yet again. Chiba's comrades, Manabe and Hana, knelt beside her in an attempt at comfort, but Satsuki would not have it. Off to the side were the Kazekages children, Temari and Kankuro. But Chiba was surprised to find that Gaara was naught to be seen in the crowd.

"Chiba!" Manabe turned to her, his face torn between relief and concern as he laid eyes on the broken Yumi she held close.

"Y-yu…?" Satsuki whispered hoarsely.

Chiba stepped forward and lay the seven year old ever so gently in front of her foster mother.

Without hesitation Satsuki leaned over and pressed her ear to Yumi's chest. Tension gripped tight around the hearts whom witnessed the scene. Satsuki grasped her daughters arms desperately as she listened- listened…

"Satsuki?" Hana reached for the woman when she began to sob once more, soft, gentle waves of tears rolled down her smudged cheeks.

Satsuki nodded and brought Yumi's limp body into a tight embrace, "She's alive. She's alive. _She's alive_."

**Gaara's P.O.V**

The red haired child stumbled blind through the streets of the cursed Sand Village. Why? _Why!_ Why did it have to be Yumi? His only friend, the only one who truly accepted him for who he was when _no one else would_. The girl who saved him from himself was possibly maybe probably dead. And he couldn't even be there, couldn't comfort her as she was torn away from him by unseeable forces.

Was he crying? He couldn't be sure. He hadn't cried in such a long time, ever since he met Yumi. She alone prevented his tears.

_But she was dead. Gone. Lost to him._

Laughter up ahead shocked him out of his numbing sadness. How could _anyone_ be laughing at a time like this?

_Dead…Gaara…she's dead…now it's just…the two of us…_

_No, NO_, Gaara shook his head violently. Not his demon, not right now- _STAY OUT OF MY HEAD!_

_Teach them a lesson Gaara…show them what it feels like…when friends…die._

He stood in the middle of the street, trying to force the evil presence out of his consciousness, but Shukaku refused to be ignored and held his own against Gaara's weakening defenses.

_It's so easy…so…easy…to just give in…_He thought, rubbing his tired eyes.

_Yes…_Shukaku hissed, _just let me…take over from…here._

…

_Okay._

Like the flick of a switch Gaara barely had time to collect himself before he was no longer in control of his body or his sand. He could feel Shukaku's sickening joy at the prospect of a kill, and Gaara felt the legs beneath him begin to run towards the source of the laughter.

_This was…the right thing to do_, Gaara tried to convince himself as "he" neared, his sand ready and willing to bend to "his" commands.

"Gaara?"

He heard his name being called, but Shukaku wouldn't allow him to turn his head to see who had spoken. Instead the demon was focused on the man directly infront of them…the Third Kazekage. His father. Gaara felt his stomach twist with illness, had he been in control, he would have bent over to throw up.

_No! Shukaku- no! NO! Stay away from my family!"_

"Gaara!" the voice was persistent.

_Let me- let me see!_

But Shukaku was ignoring him. The sand began to shift inside of the gourd on his back.

Now his father was speaking, Temari and Kankuro peering around from behind him. There was three woman in the back, and another man. And-and someone…tiny…Could it be-

_NO!_ Shukaku shouted within him, _She is DEAD thanks to these bastards. Kill them. Kill them now. Or…allow me…and the blood won't be on your hands. _

"Gaara," his father was saying, "Gaara, calm down. It's only us, Gaara. Yum is-"

_DEAD!_ Shukaku screeched.

"Shut up!" Gaara finally found his way to his mouth as Shukaku began to loose control of his body. Wincing at Shukaku's screams Gaara muffled his ears but that did nothing to block the high pitched-

"Gaara it's me!"

_I know that voice_, Gaara thought, and without realizing what he was doing he (_he_ and not his demon) was running into the arms of his best friend in the entire world- the growing happiness that welled like flooding waters in his chest soundly pushed his demon out of his thoughts.

"Yumi I thought you were dead," he whimpered once he had his young arms wrapped protectively around her. _Her head just reaches my shoulder, she so small. _Gaara swallowed and clutched her even tighter. Yumi easily returned the strength of his hug, despite the fatigue that was obvious in her voice.

"I…I'll be alright," she laughed, "It'll all be okay, now. I told you I wasn't lying about my demon- but…I don't really think that he's a demon anymore. He's my friend. Or my father."

"What are you talking about?" Gaara asked, lines of confusion on his face.

Yumi laughed again and looked up at him, "I'll explain it to you later. I'm going to be sleeping standing up pretty soon."

**Three Weeks Later.**

After the scare of the Ten Tails had faded, events in the Sand Village carried on peacefully, to everyone's relief.

Yumi and Gaara were sitting on the circular roof of the great Kazekage's building, staring happily up at the clouds, pointing out shapes they recognized, stretching their imaginations without even thinking about it.

"That one there- that's definitely a lion!" Yumi pointed directly upwards.

Gaara squinted, "Yeah I guess, but he doesn't have a tail."

"Sure he does! See that cloud-? the one over there?"

"Oh, I see it now!" Gaara put the clouds together in his mind's eye and could quite vividly see a proud lion roaring his greetings to the skies above his own.

A sudden commotion on the streets below caught the attention of their ears, and the two children rushed to the side of the roof and peered over, their shoulders pressed together.

Narrowing their eyes they could see a group of three ninja hurrying down the streets of the Village- but not regular Sand ninja. Concentrating hard, Yumi could vaguely make out an unfamiliar sign on their ninja headbands. It looked something like a swirl with a little triangle smashed on the side, but she couldn't be sure. They were being escourted by six Sand ninja, who Yumi easily recognized.

"Where do you think those ninja come from?" she asked Gaara, her gaze still fixed on the three. The ninja in the middle of the group had unusually colored hair, it was silvery gray, but his face didn't show any signs of old age- or from what Yumi could see of it. It was partially covered in a thin black mask, completely hiding his mouth from view. He also had his ninja headband tilted so it covered his left eye, which Yumi found even more strange.

The ninja to the silver haired man's right was also male, with tanner skin and dark brown hair that he had pulled up into a ponytail. Even from this distance Yumi could see the scar that ran straight across the mans face, from one cheek bone to the other.

The third ninja was female, and possibly the oddest of them all in Yumi's opinion. It was the woman's eyes, wide and pulsating crimson, that made her stand out. She had wild black curls that cascaded down her back and around her ninja headband, and walked with such an air that right away demanded the respect of all those around her.

"I think that they're Leaf Village ninja," Gaara was whispering, even thought it couldn't be possible for anyone to hear them from their height. "I recognize the symbol on their headbands."

"Do you think they're nice?" Yumi mused, taking in one last glance of the Leaf jounin before turning back to her best friend.

Gaara shrugged, "I wouldn't trust them, but if they were real bad then our jounin wouldn't have let them into the village, right?"

Yumi nodded. It was quiet for a moment as they both thought over the present situation- when Yumi was hit with such a great idea she was jumping up and down at the thought of it. "Gaara! Come on, why don't we go see what they're doing here?"

"I doubt that they would tell us," Gaara stood up as well.

"No, no I mean, like, let's go eavesdrop on them in the conference room! See if we can find out anything interesting to tell Temari and Kankuro."

Gaara thought this over briefly- it seemed like a good idea to him. He nodded, "Okay, let's go. Hurry, I know the quickest way to the conference room from here!"

"Yay!" Yumi clapped her hands, "This is going to be great!"

_**Kay guys this is the end of Chapter Four! (My descriptions of the Hidden Leaf ninja are pretty crappy, so in case your wondering they are Kakashi, Iruka and Kureni!:) ) You heard that little bit about Yumi's maybe-possibly-twin at the top? Curious about it? Yeah, well I guess you're just going to have to keep reading to find out what happens next ! ;)**_

_**Anyways, I hope that you enjoyed! **_

_**See you next time XD**_


End file.
